Dario Hernandez
Dario Hernandez is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. The role is currently portrayed by Jordi Vilasuso, who joined the series on February 19th, 2016, but was originated by Francisco San Martin, who held the role between March 11th and September 22nd, 2011. Casting Days of our Lives Hernandez family is expanding again. This time a new brother has been added to the mix with the casting of actor, Francisco San Martin as Dario, brother to Galen Gering’s, Rafe and Camila Banus’s, Gabi! Soap Opera Digest reported the news item today! Francisco has already been on DAYS. Fans of the show saw the young actor in a scene back in mid-November when he played a patient, Javier who was tended to by Dr. Nathan Horton (Mark Hapka) and Melanie Layton (Molly Burnett). See image of the new Hernandez here in hospital gown! The actor begins taping his new role in January and will debut on air in March. Stay tuned! Francisco San Martin (Dario) is the latest casualty to be fired from Days of Our Lives. The actor posted the news on Twitter last week on June 9: "I wanted you guys to hear it from me first; DOO L has decided to bring back some of the old characters and I'll be one of the casualties." He also tweeted that his last tape date would be in early July, but his character would still be airing for about two months after that. The actor also mentioned via Twitter that he still plans to attend the 38th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards on Sunday, June 19 in Las Vegas. Storylines Dario arrived in Salem as a petty thief. He stole Gabriella's earring and Melanie's necklace. After several trips to the pawn shop and some mysterious meetings with a man on the docks, it was revealed that Dario came to Salem to investigate Arianna's murder -- a case that had gone cold in the Salem PD. Dario and Melanie immediately butted heads, as Dario was quick to accuse all of Arianna's Salem friends of not caring about solving her case. Melanie used some of her divorce settlement from Philip to put out an award for information on the murder. While working together to solve Arianna's murder, Dario and Melanie began to have feelings for each other. Dario was the first person that Melanie called when she interrupted Brady's assault on EJ and needed help cleaning up the crime. Reluctantly, Dario agreed to help Melanie. Eventually, Daniel, Jennifer, Carly, Maggie, Victor, Nicole, Taylor, Bo, and Hope all kept the crime a secret to protect Melanie's involvement as well as Brady. Brady offered Dario a job at Titan, claiming that the two of them had gotten off on the wrong foot. The real reason was that Brady did not want Dario around Melanie. So, Brady assigned Dario to the hardest manager, who demanded overtime from all his employees. But Dario proved to be up to the challenge. He quickly impressed his manager and was rewarded with a promotion. The only downside was that the job was in Argentina. Knowing that she couldn't stand between Dario and this career opportunity, Melanie said goodbye to Dario and he moved to Argentina. 2016 Return In January 2016, Brady Black encountered Dario, who is looking for Summer Townsend in L.A. Dario was working as a bartender after his job with Titan fell through, and knew Summer. Dario also bumped into Nicole Walker, who was looking for Brady, and she is shocked to see him. Dario is then seen in a phone call with Nicole and says he's thinking of returning to Salem. Dario comes to Salem, learns Summer found out Maggie Kiriakis is her biological mother. Dario tried to convince Summer to take advantage of Maggie's wealth. He also starts to spend time with Nicole in Salem. Dario also reunites with his family, including his estranged father and their mother is found by Rafe. Dario and Rafe blame Eduardo for Adrianna's kidnapping, and refuse to have anything to do with him. Dario and Summer ended up having a one night stand, and he later helped her hide the body of Clark Bernard. Summer as eventually forced to leave town when she was accused of kidnapping Tate Donovan Black. After Summer left, and Nicole got involved with Deimos Kiriakis, Dario hooked up with Blanca, who was brought to town by his mother to help Rafe get over Hope Brady. Dario became angered when his family seemed to figure Eduardo, and hired a man named Aldo to attack Gabi and make it seem like it was an enemy of Eduardo's. His plan worked and Eduardo left town, but Dario was exposed after Aldo was arrested for attacking Gabi and her friend. Dario and Eduardo reconciled after Eduardo helped him when he was injured in a bomb explosion. Father and son went into business was together and created a a start up company called GDR. They stole a bunch of microchips that were owned by Andre DiMera, and used the Kiriakis family shipping to smuggle them into Salem. They got away with it until Andre found out about it. Dario attempted to one up Andre, and held a gun to him, but Andre was one step ahead and had Dario held at gunpoint by one of his men, forcing Dario to back off. Dario attempted to broker peace with Chad DiMera and Sonny Kiriakis, attempted to broker peace, but it soon devolved into arguing when each party attempted to stake their claim to the Orwell device. Dario attempted to have Deimos Kiriakis assassinated, but Nicole saved him. Deimos retaliated by having a couple of thugs beat Dario to near death. He was found by Nicole, and taken to the hospital where he had emergency surgery. Crimes Committed * Stole Melanie's necklace (March 2011) * Stole Gabriella's earrings (March 2011) * Conspiracy to cover up a crime; lied to police about his whereabouts the night EJ was beaten and withheld evidence from the crime scene (June 2011) * Conspired with Summer Townsend to con Maggie Horton * Helped Summer hide Clark's body (May 2016) * Broke into Deimos' house With Nicole (2016) * Hired a man named Aldo to attack Gabi and then blamed it on Eduardo * Stole microchips from a DiMera warehouse in China * Used the Kiriakis shipments to smuggle the stolen microchips * Held a gun on Andre DiMera * Ordered a hit on Deimos Kiriakis (2017) Maladies and Injuries * Injured in a bomb explosion (October 2016) * Badly beaten by Deimos Kiriakis goons (February 2017) Gallery Dario Hernandez.jpg 12832325 1226826054011910 1657044546338476989 n.jpg Hernandez family.JPG Abby-and-dario-in-park-yelling-days-ChrisD.jpg 15975172 10211118066930223 3811909535778943765 o.jpg C1 bqyCXUAAoYOJ.jpg Hernandez men.JPG Eduardo & Dario.JPG JPI Episode13074 0001626760.jpg DarioWChabbykiss.gif DarioCarAbby.gif DarioAbbyKateGabi.gif CHDFGHTDH.gif Kate has Nicole arrested.JPG Dario & Myron plot.JPG Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Hernandez Family Category:Males Category:Characters of the 2010s